Anime Squares
by InuKagever
Summary: Its just about all the some of the characters from inuyasha on the set of holywood squares ( idk if i cant spell) its my first so be nice. ( VERYYYYYYY FUNNNYYY )


Anime Squares

Story by: Jenna rudel

Summary: The stars of InuYasha, and some of mine, are on Hollywood Squares. Except its called Anime Squares. Very funny I got the idea from one of a skit from Mad TV. Hope you love it! (ONE SHOT) If you get confused about Inuyasha he is supposed to be a girl (I couldn't resist) Rated for bad language, and scary scenes. (Wink Wink)

The lights start to dim and music start to play. The announcer comes on, " Coming live from Tokyo, Japan. Its Anime Squares, and here's your host, Myoga Tsumi!" The announcer preaches. The audients goes wild as Myoga steps on to the stage.

"Welcome to Anime Squares, I'm your host, Myoga Tsumi. Lets meet out contestants. For our O's tonight will be Kagome Higarashi. Welcome Kagome. How are you tonight?" " I'm good Myoga. And I'm ready to win!" Kagome, a raven haired, blue as the sky eyes, exclaims. She had on a light pink tube top, and tight jean pants. Light blue eye make-up and clear lip gloss with her hair flowing down her back.

" Okay then, now for our X's tonight will be Inuyasha Auimia. Welcome to the show Inuyasha." " h…hi " Inuyasha, A long haired hanyou squeaks. His hair was pulled back into one long low braid. He had on a black tank top on with a light blue skirt that went down to his knees. He had Fake boobs that were two rubber bounce balls. He had on dark red eye make-up and dark pink lipstick. " I jus.. Just wanted t.. to say, t…that I am very great…. Great full to be h… here tonight." Inuyasha said in a girly, shaky voice.

" Okay, and were glad to have you here on our show. And with that let's start this show on the open road. Now, this is how we are going to play. One contestant will pick a person from up on the huge star board. Then I will ask a question, the contestant will answer True or false. If the answer is correct they will get the point, and if it is incorrect, the other contestant will have a chance to answer. If that contestant is right they will get the point, but if wrong, it will go to no one. And if the contestant can guess the secret-" Myoga was cut off bye Inuyasha screaming a girly scream.

" Secrets, you guys are bastards, you said there would be no secrets." Then he runs around on the stage saying in a high pitch voice while his 'fake' boobs jump up and down in his shirt. " This is bullshit, its total bullshit, I cant believe you guys would do this. Its bullshit" Then he runs off the stage in some random place. Myoga with a question marked face continues." Okay, as a was saying If you can guess the secret cube, you win the game. I guess we should just go ahead with the game?" he remarks.

" Kagome, Go ahead." Myoga says calmly. " I pick… Kouga." he says pointing to him. " Oi, Kagome I am flattered you picked me maybe-" Kouga was cut off bye Inuyasha running behind the Board still screaming about the secret with his so called 'boobs' flopping around as he skips around screaming insanely. " ITS ALL BULLSHIT I CANT BELIEVE YOU PEOPLE!" then he calmly comes back to his podium and sighs.

" Okay… anyways on to the questions. Kagome" Myoga says turning to Kagome, " Kouga is the leader of the Wolf Tribe. True or False?"

" Id have to say True" She says with a sweet smile. " That is… Correct". Myoga exclaims. " Kagome gets the point" Then Kouga's cube lights up. " Okay, Inuyasha its your turn. Go ahead and pick." Myoga said pointing at the board. " o…okay, I pick….

Kagura. " Okay, here is your question. Kagura has a feather in her hair she uses to fly away at the end of every battle? True or False?" Myoga said looking at Inuyasha.

"Hmm… I wou…would have t…to say…. No." he says crossing his fingers. " I'm sorry, That is incorrect." " WHAT OH THIS HOLE THING IS BULLSHIT I NEVER WIN ANYTHING ITS ALL BULLSHIT!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran/skipped off, boobs flopping up and down in his shirt.

"Well… Kagome do you think you can answer it and give us a answer and an explanation to your answer?" " Yes, It is True. Kagura has a feather she pulls out of her tied up hair, she uses it when she is badly injured. And she flies back to Nuraku's Castle." Kagome Explains with a satisfying look on her face. " That's… Correct, Kagome gets the point." Everyone clapped then Inuyasha Came in screaming at the top of his girly lungs, boobs bobbling up and down. " This is bullshit its all bullshit. Lies and wrongs and bullshit!" Then he stood at his podium.

" Okay… then… Lets get back to the show, Inuyasha, You are up." Myoga said looking up at the board. " OHH PICK ME INUYASHA YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO, COMON PICK ME!" A priestess named Kikyo yelled as she stood at the end of her and Nurakus cube. " Sit down bitch, this isn't Jeopardy! God don't get your panties in a wad you old fart! SO SIT DOWN NOW WOMAN!" Nuraku yelled to her in his seat. " COMON INU-" then Kikyo fell down and hit the ground yet god back up " I…I'm ok… wooaaa what a fall!" then she went back to her and Nurakus cube at the top of the board.

Then a siren went off and the lights flickered on and off. Inuyasha Screamed a girly scream and Wailed out in freight. " AHHH it's the apocalypse! Were all going to die the world is bullshit!" But stayed at his podium. " No, no Inuyasha, that's just the siren that means you must pick the secret cube. Now if you pick the right one you will win the game." Myoga said calmly as the lights and music went back to normal.

" Okay, I think it is… Kitsunua and his teenage rebel that ran away from home yet the cops still don't know." Then Kitsunua and the teenage rebel looked up and Kitsunua yells " Oh shit, RUN TEENAGER, RUN THE COPS ARE COMING!". Then the teenager as dumb as he is runs straight out of the cube hit's the ground and dies.

" AHHH OH NO IM GOING TO GET SUED BIG TIME!" Then he runs off the stage screaming like a sissy girl.

"YOU ARE RIGHT INUYASHA YOU WIN THE GAME" Myoga shouted and the crowd went wild and balloons and confetti went everywhere. " OOOHH MYYY GODDD I NEVER WON ANYTHING IN MY LIFE! THIS IS SOOO AWSOME" Then Inuyasha runs off screaming in pride as his 'fake' boobs bob up and down, Kagome walks off the stage mad. Myoga chuckles and says " Well that's our show, Toon in next time, I'm Myoga Tsumi and this is ANIME SQUARES! Goodnight everyone!"

Then the camera zooms away from the stage as music plays and Inuyasha jumping around the stage screaming with his boobs bobbing up and down.


End file.
